The present invention relates to an installation housing for a loudspeaker for a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to an installation housing arranged on a wall of a bodyshell part, e.g. a side door.
A known loudspeaker housing as shown in German Offenlegungsschrift 31 27 068 and German Utility Model 92 09 341 is open towards a rear side and are fastened to wall parts of the motor-vehicle passenger compartment.
German Offenlegungsschrift 30 27 286 describes a loudspeaker installation housing for a loudspeaker fastened to a plate-like shell which can be placed onto a separate, trough-like housing part in the side lining of a door. The housing part is inserted into the side lining.
German Offenlegungsschrift 36 06 166 describes an inside door panel which is provided with a recess for holding a cup bearing a loudspeaker. Mounted on the outer cup circumference for holding the loudspeaker is a gear ring which is provided with a pinion arrangement for operating a window winder. The cup with the loudspeaker is mounted rotatably in the recess of the inside door panel and can be rotated by an operating knob.
An object of the present invention is to provide an installation housing which, with sound reproduction equipment installed, effects improved reproduction quality.
This object has been achieved in accordance with the present invention by providing an indentation in the wall of the bodyshell part, and placing a half shell, which holds the loudspeaker, onto this indentation with the mounting in between of a surrounding sealing strip which, together with a closed wall surface of the wall of the bodyshell part, forms a resonance space. This arrangement results in the formation of a relatively large, closed resonance space which gives a large resonance volume. Owing to the fact that both the wall of the bodyshell part and also the half shell, are closed and are not provided with through-passages or openings, a sealed space is formed which is sealed peripherally by the sealing strip. A defined resonance volume is thus produced.
The half shell serves as a holder for the sound reproduction equipment, in particular for the loudspeaker. The reproduction quality of the sound reproduction equipment is improved by the two-shell installation housing, of which one shell is formed by the wall of the bodyshell part itself. In comparison to known loudspeaker housings less material is required for producing the housing because one of the two half shells is formed by the wall of the bodyshell part.
Inasmuch as, in the region of the seal, a large area of bearing contact is provided over the entire circumference of the half shell, costly fastening measures, such as holders, welding bolts or the like are unnecessary. Exact matching of the half shell to the wall of the bodyshell part is only necessary along the surrounding sealing strip.
By virtue of a large-sized sealing strip, relatively large tolerances between the edge of the half shell and the wall of the bodyshell part can be compensated for, in order, nevertheless, to ensure sufficient tightness of the resonance space.
In one embodiment of the invention, the closed wall surface is provided in the region of an indentation in the wall of the bodyshell part. The size of the resonance space is thereby increased without constricting the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle.